


The Pied Piper Complex

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/"><strong>slythindor100</strong></a> Monday Fun challenge from <a href="http://facecat.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://facecat.livejournal.com/"><strong>facecat</strong></a>, for the prompt: "How do you do that?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Pied Piper Complex

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/) Monday Fun challenge from [](http://facecat.livejournal.com/profile)[**facecat**](http://facecat.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: "How do you do that?"

Draco watched in amazement as a small herd of tiny children rushed to the bench where they had been relaxing and clambered all over Harry; Harry roared with laughter, answered rapid-fire questions and allowed them to carefully climb onto the new edition Firebolt. Draco shuddered as their small hands pawed at Harry's dark robes; one even gave Harry an experimental bite on the arm. Harry only laughed some more.

"How do you _do_ that?" Draco asked incredulously as they managed to leave the Wizarding fairgrounds some hours later, Harry folding the hood of his cloak over his head. As easygoing as Harry was with children, he was still very wary of most people. "You're like a child-magnet, really. Everywhere we go, the same thing. A stampede of small scary people."

"They're sweet!" Harry protested. "Although I think one was trying to pick my robes. Little git."

As they reached the Apparition point, Harry stood still as Draco wrapped his arms around both him and the new broom that Draco had insisted was necessary for every Quidditch-team owner. Right after they arrived in their cosy bedroom, Harry rested a hand on Draco's arm. His eyes were soft on Draco's face, chin tilted to take in every detail. His smile was brilliant in warm dusk.

"How do _you_ do _that_?" Harry asked softly, pressing his face into Draco's neck and swiping at the cool skin with his tongue. "You're a Harry-magnet...."

"If you're trying to pick my robes," Draco said breathlessly, "that crotch part is certainly not where I keep my Galleons..."

_fin_


End file.
